Mixed Realities
by crazygrrl98
Summary: Jake is stressed after losing his parents and decides not to take on another mission...until Visser One starts calling up fictionary characters from Star Wars and Harry Potter to make as Controllers. Crossover.


Title: Mixed Realties

Disclaimers: Just a little bit of fun. Everything belongs to its rightful owner. Don't sue. 

Spoilers: Hmm, I guess you need to read Animorphs and Star Wars and Harry Potter to get the fic

Rating: PG for violence

Jake frowned and brushed his hair out of his face. "Sometimes, I swear if I have to…"

"Sup, Jake?" Marco grinned. "Bad mood? Too bad. I had the greatest night sleep in the cold freezing Hork-Bajir valley. I mean, I didn't even have a sweater and there was no fire or shelter. And here, you're complaining because you got to sleep with your aunt in a nice, heated room with blankets and a bed."

"Marco," Jake warned.

"Bug off him," Cassie said. She jerked Marco away. "You know he's upset over the lost of his family."

"He's going to make us go into a reckless mission to get them back," Marco argued, "Look, Cassie, Jake will stop at nothing to save them from Visser One and that means he'll pay with his life. Distract him. Make him more cautious."

"Or, make him feel better!"

"How will you get The Supreme Leader to feel better?" Marco swung towards Jake. "Look at him. He spent the night with his aunt. She has no clue why. The Yeerks are going to find him, and - "

"Drop it," Cassie said wearily. "Tonight, he's in the valley. We can't risk him staying with relatives."

Marco looked steadily at her. "Listen, I need to distract him as much as you. Now, to get serious - "

" - For the first time in your life," Cassie muttered.

"We need to focus on another mission anyway." He sighed. "Unfortunately, Erek came by to see me." 

"Oh-no. What's it about?"

"Say, Cassie, you ever seen Star Wars?"

"I really don't want to know now."

They heard a hoarse laugh behind them. "Get real, Marco. You really expect her to believe that Erek saw Obi-Wan Kenobi running around in the streets? Probably just an actor." Jake walked over to them and glared at Marco. "This is the last thing I need in my life right now. To go chasing off after a stupid dope head who's just seen Star Wars too many times."

"WHAT?" demanded Cassie.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Rachel said from behind her. "I saw him too. There was this great sale at Limited Too so I went in, when out of the blue, Obi-Wan appeared. From nowhere. Out of thin air. He landed and rolled right into these gorgeous fleece sweaters. I mean, those were on sale, fifty percent off the normal price and same with the matching sweats, but he was there."

Whoa. Since when do you guys talk about Obi-Wan appearing in the middle of a shopping mall? Tobias asked. He flew to the rafters and cocked his hawk head questioningly.

"That's what I need to know," Cassie said irritably.

Hello. What is up?

"Ax?" Rachel asked. She turned to Tobias who shrugged.

Hey, a hawk needs to so something with his life even if it just means teaching Ax slang.

"That's not slang, man" Marco said. "Tight. Sweet. Dude. That's slang. Things like Dude, Where's My Car is slang, kay?"

Jake slumped back down. "Fine, fine," he said, "Ramble on about slang. Gangs. Star Wars. Doesn't anyone care about the Yeerk invasion anymore?" His voice rose. "Or is it because that all of you have your families safe that you don't care? Because then we should have rescued them months before!" He gestured angrily, "Look, Marco has his former Controller mother back, Tobias his supposed 'dead' mom, and he knows who his father was, Cassie and Rachel with their families, safe and sound! Where does that leave me? With nobody, that's where!"

"Jake," Cassie started.

He interrupted, "I don't give a damn about this invasion anymore either! Let the Yeerks invade! They already took over my family. Why should I protect the rest of the world from their fate?"

Marco froze. "Jake?"

That would not be a wise decision, Prince Jake. Your family can be rescued. Visser One needs them able in order to draw you to them.

"Well, he sure is doing a good job," Jake said bitterly.

Jake, buddy, come on. You need to be strong. That's how all of us felt when we lost our families. Hurt. Ashamed. Afraid. Angry. That's how it is. Don't give up now, Tobias said. Don't put the rest of Earth to suffer because your family is.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Jake," Cassie said urgently as she slipped his hand in his, "Remember when the Drode gave you a decision? The lives of millions against one. Yours. You willingly gave your life to save Earth. What changed? Why are you different from the leader you were then?"

"My family was free then."

"How can you be sure?" Cassie's tone was gentle, sweet, understanding.

Jake stood up. Anger flashed on his eve feature. "You know what's the problem with you guys? You think you're so great. Why don't you try leading for once? Feel the pressure. Face the consequences for making a wrong decision! Why don't you take the driver's seat for once?"

"Because you're the best," Rachel said simply.

Prince Jake…

"No! Ax, find yourself another person to call 'prince.' Anyone else can be leader. If no one here will help me rescue my family," he shrugged, "I guess I no longer in the group. I never wanted to be an Animorph anyway!"

"No one did," Rachel argued.

Jake's eyes flashed. "Well, I know of one person that wanted events to go this way," he said.

Rachel met his gaze briefly. "And I know of one person who runs away once the going gets tough. I think that that person is just a stupid coward."

Jake glared at her. "If that's what you think of me, cousin, I bet I'm not needed in this group. Maybe I should take matters into my own hands and leave the 'great' people to save the world. I don't care what you think…the only thing I care about now is my family. They are my top concern. Freeing them might be the last thing I do, but at least…they will be okay. Free."

Jake slowly turned and walked out of the barn. "And Cassie," he said before hesitating, "I will stop at nothing to get them back, but if I die and one day you see them free again, tell them…tell them I tried. That I love them."

"I -," Cassie replied, dumbfounded. Still stunned, she nodded.

He took a step towards her before spinning around again. Without looking back, he walked away.

"This is just great," Marco said, "Jake's gone. Obi-Wan Kenobi is somewhere in the city. Visser One's trying some new evil experiment. And I can't even get tickets to the ballgame because I'm supposed to be dead! Just great."

"Shut. Up," Rachel snarled.

Erek's here, Tobias said.

"Where's Ax?" Rachel asked.

"In his scoop. Keeping an eye on anything weird. He'll be here any minute." Cassie sighed and looked around her former barn. It was now an abandoned area, so Tobias had to keep careful watch for Yeerks or any innocent civilians. "Marco's right. This is the only thing we need going on in our lives right now."

"Hey guys," Erek said casually. He slapped Marco a high-five and grinned at Tobias. "Wassup?"

The roof, Ax answered. He came to a halt. I was purchasing some cinnamon buns in a public scoop with an exceptionally large M on the roof. The owner of the scoop politely told me they currently had no cinnamon buns and told me to leave quietly. I told the owner that I was a potentially dangerous criminal, and he pushed me out rather rudely.

"You got kicked out of Mc. Donalds?" Rachel asked in disbelief. 

That would be the incorrect assumption, Ax said, I was only ordered to leave the place at once, not rudely kicked out.

"Back to business," Erek said, "I have totally unbelievable news. Tobias, are we clear?"

Nobody in sight, man.

"Good. Hey, have you guys ever wanted to meet wizards and Jedi all running around?"

Rachel brushed her hair back. "Say what?"

"It's true," Erek said. He sighed. "Visser One is frustrated that all his human Controllers are, well, very vulnerable to attacks. His solution? Open portals to another dimension, grab some fictional characters, make them real, and give them to Controllers. The result? Strong able humans with potential powers to fight. Using the power of a Jedi, the magic of a wizard, the technology of our imaginations, and turning it real."

"How would that work?" Cassie asked. "Do you mean that every time I create a fictional story, I create a world somewhere out there?"

Erek shrugged. "I guess so. Visser One can now reach out and take anybody he wants."

"That is so not cool," Marco said, "Last week, I made as really cool monster novel. I mean, I armed it with everything it might need so it would be invincible!"

Wait, Ax said, "I have heard of this before. Tochigii technology. A special device that works by drawing from the mind of a capable A person and transferring them to a AB person, thusly creating a strong link of magest between them - 

"Hold it, man. Just give us long story short." Marco pretended to yawn. "Right now, Ax, it's major boring."

In summary, Visser One is able to take two stories. Just two. But, he can take all the characters he needs or he can modify them. A device called the Tosohi can send everyone back to their original place and repair the rip in place, but may have a negative side effect.

"Which is?" asked Marco.

I do not know.

Rachel broke in, "Let me get this straight. We will be having tons of Star Wars characters running around while Yeerks try to infest them. The only way to get them to leave and infiltrate the Yeerk's plan is to find a Tosohi, but we might blow up our planet while trying to save it. Does that sound about right, Ax?"

It is possible.

"Great, just great." 

***

Obi-Wan was lost. In truth, he had no clue where he was. One minute ago, he had been walking next to his master, and then he was here. Tons of Humans were also walking here. A mall, he realized.

Shedding his cloak, he pulled on a jacket similar to everyone else's. They did not wear tunics, rather an odd assortment of blue pants, and various tops.

"Hey, kid," someone called from behind him.

Obi-Wan's trained reflexes were fast. In a flash, he had spun around, hand ready to reach for his lightsaber.

A tall man was standing in front of him, but with a pleasant expression on his face. He had a badge pinned on his right shoulder, but seemed friendly enough.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you okay? You really shook everybody up back in Limited Too. Are you lost?"

"No, sir." Obi-Wan paused before asking, "Where is here? What is this planet called?"

The man chuckled. "Why, this is Earth. This is a shopping mall. How old are you anyway, 14?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan fought the need to add 'master' at the end of his sentences. Where was Qui-Gon?

"Come with me, kid. There's someone I think you should meet."

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Okay," he said reluctantly.

"Are you an officer?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask.

"Officer Davis at your service."

"I see." Obi-Wan followed the man to a fast food restaurant. 

The man behind the counter seemed bored, but once he saw the officer, his eyes snapped open. Obi-Wan saw his head bow respectfully, though only a small motion that no one else could see. 

"Welcome to Mc. Donalds. How may I take your order?"

"I would like a happy meal. With extra happy."

The man laughed. "Coming right up."

At that word, the man pushed Obi-Wan behind the counter. He led him into a hidden door. After hearing a series of beeps, Davis pushed him to the other side. Obi-Wan heard screams of pain, of begging, of innocent people being tortured. He tensed.

"Officer - " he started.

To his surprise, Officer Davis started withering. Blue fur appeared out of nowhere and a deadly blade shot from his tail.

Obi-Wan spun, drawing his lightsaber as he did so. Horrible bladed creatures were standing behind him, surrounding him. 

Each drew a blaster model unfamiliar to him.

Obi-Wan knew when he had been betrayed. He didn't bother to exclaim in outrage, but instead moved into a position where he could see everyone at once. His saber glowed brightly as he shifted its weight to his other hand.

Shots rang out in the chamber as each Hork-Bajir Controller fired.

***

Jake crouched behind the building. He saw a young man being pushed into the Yeerk entrance by a stern looking officer. Jake knew the boy. He was Obi-Wan. He saw Obi-Wan hesitate slightly before following the officer.

Jake had never been as smart as Marco, but even he recognized Visser One's plan. Get people from other worlds and help them when they arrive. Get them to trust you. Then infest them. Have new strong allies with abilities no human has.

Simple, but evil. Classical Visser One. Jake sighed. Part of him wanted to help Obi-Wan, but the other part insisted that he help his family and get his 'friends' to do the rescuing.

The changes appeared. Fur rippled up, orange and black stripes appearing. A tail shot out just as his nose twisted into a snout shape. He could hear bones twisting and his hands reversed direction. His legs shrank and then expanded as muscles formed in them.

The morph completed. Jake reared up on powerful hind feet. For a moment, he knew why Tobias had enjoyed morphing to a hawk. It made him able to fly from his problems. Jake now felt like by being the tiger, it had no worries. Just an eerie confidence. And acceptance.

For life. Jake padded forward. As much as he wanted to run from his problems, he had things to take care of. As he entered the room where Obi-Wan was fighting, he was briefly stunned.

The young Jedi was twisting, swinging his lightsaber effectively. He deflected all the Dracon Beam shots without missing a beat. Kenobi leapt over a group of fallen soldiers and sliced downwards.

Jake heard Visser One howl on pain followed by a FWAPP! The Visser had attacked, but Obi-Wan was already rolling, bringing his blade behind his back to strike again.

So much for my help, Jake thought.

Still, he leapt into the battle, attacking the Hork-Bajir. Paws whirling, he attacked with reflexes of a cat. Very fast, very dangerous.

The Visser backed away. He had two burns already and his crew was dead. Killed by a boy he thought that he would be able to take easily be force. Killed by a tiger, a human boy who had destroyed his plans so many times before.

Obi-Wan shifted his lightsaber to another hand. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Jake. "Who are you?"

A friend.

"Telepathy," Obi-Wan said. He looked back at the Visser. "Who are you?"

The powerful leader of the Yeerk Empire, conqueror of all! The mighty Visser One!

The stupid guy who enslaved my family, Jake added bitterly.

"What?" Obi-Wan demanded in outrage.

I'm amused, Visser One said, "You see, young human, I brought you here to learn more about you. To give you a high rank in the most powerful empire in this world. What do you say?

Obi-Wan laughed. "You have a lot to learn about Jedi, Visser," he sneered, "We don't give in to stupid impulses like power. And we don't think highly of those with greed either."

Are you sure, young one? The path you choose now will affect your future. Think carefully.

"I am. And I say no."

Visser One's eyes glittered angrily. That will be your downfall, Jedi. A Bugfighter swooped down and waited. Visser One stepped inside.

NO! Jake cried. He lunged forward, but the ramp closed.

Slowly, he demorphed. Obi-Wan didn't look surprised at all. 

"Uh, hi," Jake said sheepishly.

"Greetings." Obi-Wan gave him a calculating stare. "I thought it was just a myth," he murmured.

"What?"

"You." He gestured around the room. "We studied dimensions. Yours. Ours. Others. I took great interest in this one. The third dimension. Your reality. The Tosohi."

"Huh?"

Obi-Wan focused on Jake. "I heard about the Yeerks. I suspected them. The Force told me. I thought if I went along, if I pretended I didn't know, I could help. Destroy them."

"How do you know so much?" Jake asked. "You're only, like, one year older than me."

He looked at Jake seriously. "The galaxy has its secrets," he said.

Tbc for now. J


End file.
